


Us [Larry Stylinson]

by GraceBlue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Leukemia, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, POV Louis Tomlinson, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceBlue/pseuds/GraceBlue
Summary: Lots of people say that there's no such a thing as a perfect couple or relationship, but I can prove them wrong. If the love is real, then it's perfect, even though not everything is sweet kisses and nice times. And that's what this story is about.This story is about love.This story is about tears and pain.This story is about two boys.This story is about Haz and I.This story is about us.I don't think that summaries are my thing, but give it a try.All the rights of this story are reserved.This story is also available on Wattpad in my account @Grace_BlueSky . If you find it in any other sites or accounts, please report and let me know.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Us [Larry Stylinson]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading a story, so I hope you like it!  
> Also, english is not my first language, so if you find any misspelling let me know.  
> Thank you!

It was not going to be easy, but I knew I had to do it.

With that thought in mind, I got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom. Watching my reflection in the mirror was like looking at a complete stranger. My hair was a mess, the bags under my eyes were big and my skin was way paler than normal. My eyes looked dull and my usual sweet smile was long gone, it was pretty much obvious that something was missing. Or rather someone. 

I undressed and got into the shower. The feeling of the water falling over me was kind of comforting, like a mother’s warm embrace. Sometimes I wish I hadn’t left the bathroom that day, maybe that way I wouldn’t have had to face reality.

I put on a black suit. I didn’t eat or drink anything, I just got into the car and started driving. Ironically, the weather was perfect even though I was feeling awfully bad. I passed in front of the places we used to go together. The restaurant we went for our first date, that cat café he always insisted on going, the park where he proposed. It was like that until I reached my final destination: the church where were we got married.

I was the first to arrive, in order to check that everything was alright. All the flower arrangements I’d receive were place so beautifully, that it actually hurt. The sits were ready, the musicians were already setting up and the first guests were slowly getting there. I was starting to get anxious, I just wanted him to hurry a be by my side.

It was like he was reading my thoughts, because he arrived instantly after. When I saw him, my breathing stopped for a moment. He was there, laying in a wooden box being carried by six of his friends. That was when reality threw the final punch to me, it was now undeniable: Haz was no longer there with me.

I guess I should introduce myself, even though we’re far into the story by now. My name is Louis, but Haz used to call me Lou. I’m thirty one years old and I´ve lost the love of my life because fate is unfair.

Hazza and I started dating when he was sixteen and I was eighteen, we were young and fell in love pretty much quickly. We kept our relationship secret for one whole year, because we were a bit scared of the way social pressure could’ve affected us. After we told our families and friends, everything went smoothly for a while, but life had to mess it up.

It was a few days after our third anniversary, we were in the couch watching movies and eating popcorn when Haz suddenly spoke up.

—I have leukemia. 

Without thinking I turned to wrap my arms around him. I hugged him tighter as I felt my shoulder get wet. I was whispering into his ear that it would be alright, that we would be alright. Right now, I know those words weren’t true, because nothing was alright.

Since that day, I started going to the hospital with Haz. The doctors tried a few alternative treatments, but they weren’t working. After a few visits, Hazza started with chemotherapy. He was not just losing weight, but also hair, so I decided to shave mine off just like him. We were a couple of bald guys, fighting for the future we dreamed of together. 

Sadly, our love was not enough. After two years of fighting cancer, the disease was worsening quickly. That’s why Haz and I were trying to spend together all the time we could. In one of our sneak outs of the hospital, we were sitting in the park that is in front of it. I was sitting in a bench and Hazza was in his wheelchair beside me. We were quiet, watching kids play and listening the birds sing.

—Marry me, Lou.

That was all he said, but I couldn’t be happier to agree. Now is when I can answer your question “Why the funeral was I the same places as the wedding?” Well, we married in secret. Just the two of us and our witnesses. It was a beautiful ceremony nonetheless.

Around ten months after we got married, the treatments didn’t help anymore, so wait was all we could do. It wasn’t even month later when Haz spoke he last words to me. His voice was barely a whisper.

—I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you alone. I’m sorry for making you suffer with me. Please, don’t hurt yourself and live for me. Make our dreams come true, so when we meet again you can tell me everything about it. Bye. I love you, Lou.

His eyes closed and a flatline on the monitor confirmed he was never waking up. 

Now, seven years later, I live in a beautiful house in the countryside with my two beautiful adopted kids: a girl, called Anne; and a boy, named Harry Edward, just like the love of my life. So, if Hazza is looking at me from heaven, I hope he’s proud. Because I’ve made real the family we dreamed of, even though he’s not here to enjoy it with us.

Like every other night, I’m sitting alone in the porch talking to Harry about my day. Like every other night, I can swear I hear a faint “I love you” from the distance. And like every other night, I answer to it.

—I love you to, Haz.


End file.
